Delivery of multimedia content from/between/to mobile wireless cellular endpoint devices and/or server devices has become prevalent in the present age. One issue that can affect user experience in regard to receiving and/or transmitting multimedia content over a mobile cellular network in a continuous stream of network communication packets can be network congestion associated with the mobile cellular network. Such network congestion and/or overutilization can cause streams of network communication packets transmitted from first endpoint devices to be delayed, causing what should be a seamless and/or ordered stream of network communication packets to be received at receiving endpoint devices as discontinuous and/or disordered packet streams causing quality of service issues and consequently end user dissatisfaction.